


Mixing It Up

by Ameek



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameek/pseuds/Ameek
Summary: Ezreal and Lux have quite the schedule. Tuesday is Lux's day and Wednesday is Ezreals. They make no other plans, they simply go home to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel as if they are a little OC but I don't care. I enjoyed writing chapter one and I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was Tuesday. For everyone else, that meant that it was Tuesday. For Ezreal that meant that he was in for a special treat. He had done everything up to code. His ass was lubed, the plug was in, and he was waiting for his mistress to return from training.

 

She would probably be tired and sore from her time training, and Ezreal had prepared for that. He had already set the bottle of rose scented lotion on the end table next to the couch. Ezreal’s eyes glanced to the clock. It was five fifteen, with any luck Lux would walk through that door within the next fifteen minutes.

 

Buzz.

 

Buzz.

 

Ezreal got up from where he was laying on the couch and grabbed his phone.

 

[My Queen Lux] Touch yourself. You may not orgasm. If you orgasm before I return home I will punish you for being disobedient.

 

He read the text twice before moving back to the couch. He lay back, resting his back against the armrest his left leg dangling off the edge of the couch as he slowly gripped his cock. He was already starting to get hard, just the thought of Lux coming home to him like this. 

 

His heart started to race as he thought of the way she'd lick her lips and look him over. Her eyes would linger on his cock before she'd walk towards him. She'd either grab his cock and keep jacking him off, or she'd make him stop. He hoped it was the first option.

 

Ezreal’s breathing quickened and his balls tensed up between his legs as he started to rut his ass against the couch. He could feel the metal plug moving inside of him.

 

He was so busy focusing on his imaginary image of Lux he didn't even hear her come in. 

 

“Stop.” She stated. Ezreal froze, his hand in mid stroke his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Slowly, he opened his eyes to watch as Lux looked him over. Her eyes lingered on his hard throbbing cock. 

 

“May I keep going?” He asked.

 

“No,” Lux said holding out her hand. Ezreal took it and stood up. Lux made a quick circle around him admiring the view. Once she returned to the front she smiled at him.

 

“You're the most handsome boy I've ever seen.” She said, happily. Ezreal felt a small blush growing on his cheeks. Lux could get him worked up in ways no one else could. She could make him smile and laugh when others couldn't. She could also make him beg for release, and no one else would ever make him do that.

 

“Turn around for me and spread your cheeks,” Lux instructed. Ezreal didn't question her instructions, he turned around and leaned forward before reaching around and pulling his cheeks apart. 

 

Lux moved forward and ran her finger around his hole before pulling out the plug with a wet pop. Ezreal groaned sad to feel his ass so empty.

 

“You've been a good boy for me,” Lux said slowly inserting one of her fingers into his ass. This garnished a moan from Ezreal as his cock started to throb some more.

 

“May I please move to support myself?” Ezreal asked, fearful he might fall forward.

 

“No,” Lux said pulling her finger out of Ezreal ass. “You may, however, undress me,” Lux instructed. Ezreal stood up and turned around to face Lux, she was smiling at him. 

 

Ezreal moved over to Lux and pulled her blue tank top over off her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, which caught Ezreal off guard.

 

“Do you want to touch them?” She asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?” Lux asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Ezreal easily corrected.

 

“You may touch them,” Lux said. Ezreal wasted no time kneading her breast in his hands. Lux reached up and carded her fingers through his hair. 

 

“That feels so good.” Ezreal cooed leaning forward and licking Lux’s left nipple. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and she gripped Ezreal's blonde hair.

 

Ezreal reached down pushing Lux’s shorts down off her hips to find that she was being very naughty today. Just like when Ezreal removed her top she was wasn't wearing anything under her shorts.

 

“Fuck Lux you never cease to amaze me.” Ezreal groaned as he moved to suck a deep purple hickey into Lux’s right breast.

 

“I don't want you to get bored with me.” She explained before letting out a breathy moan of pleasure. “Bed,” she said with another moan. 

 

Ezreal wasted no time picking Lux up and carrying her to the bedroom. Gently he tossed her down making her laugh as she rolled to look up at him.

 

“I want you on your hands and knees.” She said before moving so Ezreal could join her on the bed. 

 

Ezreal moved to get into position knowing what was coming next. Lux reached over and pulled out a medium sized pink dildo and bottle of lube from the drawer. She had picked it out especially for times like this.

 

“Are you still hard?” Lux asked. 

 

“I'm kind of,” Ezreal replied, looking over his shoulder at Lux. She was sitting back on her heels looking at the toy in her hand, somehow, it was beautiful and erotic. The way she bit down on her bottom lip contemplating what she was going to do, and the way she pumped the fake cock made his heart race. 

 

“Well,” She finally started. “You won't be that way for too long,” Lux said popping the lube open. That sound sent shivers up Ezreal's spine. He knew that he was about to be taken care of in the best of ways.

 

“Spread your legs for me, babe.” Lux instructed. Once Ezreal was in position she dripped a few small drops of lube onto his hole. 

 

Ezreal shivered as the substance dropped down his crack. He took a slow and steady deep breath as Lux traced his hole twice before slowly pushing her finger into him.

 

“You're still a little slick from your plug, what a good boy. You know I don't like to spend too much time prepping you.” Lux explained, leaning forward and kissing down his spine. 

 

“Anything to make you happy.” Ezreal breathed as Lux pushed in her second finger. “Fuck!” He gasped pushing his hips back into Lux's hand. This received him a rough smack on his ass.

 

“Sorry.” He said, stilling himself. Lux didn't respond she simply started to push her fingers in and out faster. Once she felt satisfied she removed her fingers.

 

“I want you to lay on your back,” Lux instructed. Ezreal did as he was told laying down to look up at Lux.

 

“Look at you,” Lux cooed leaning down and licking the tip of his cock. Ezreal felt his heart rate increase as that simple lick turned into Lux deep throating his hard cock.

 

“Fuck!” He gasped reaching down and grabbing her hair roughly. Lux dug her nails into his thighs warning him not to pull. Ezreal didn't care, he'd take the punishment. Something made him pull her hair roughly.

 

Lux lifted her head and looked up at Ezreal her eyes narrowed with annoyance. A soft and almost cheeky grin showed up on Ezreal's lips.

 

She swatted at Ezreal’s hand. Once he let go of her hair Lux crawled up his body and sat on his chest. She hunched over him and looked down.

 

“Do you know what the punishment is for disobedience?” She asked.

 

“No.”

 

“No what?” Lux asked with a rough edge in her voice.

 

“No ma’am.” Ezreal corrected.

 

Lux didn't reply she simply moved her body up so that she was straddling his face. Ezreal didn't have to be told what to do. He reached up to hold onto Lux as he started to lick and suck on her pussy. She was definitely wet and Ezreal loved that. He closed his eyes as he gently bit down on her clit making Lux’s body pitch in response. 

 

“Again.” She commanded. Ezreal nibbled on her clit before sucking on it. He was able to worm his arm up under Lux so he could insert two fingers into her. She was warm and slick, this made his cock ache. He wanted to come, he wanted to fuck her, but he wasn't able to.

 

“Faster!” Lux cried her hands braced against the headrest as she rocked her hips back and forth over Ezreal's face.

 

Ezreal thrust his fingers into Lux quickly listening to her moans as he latched onto her clit. It only took a moment before Lux was coming hard. Her toes curled and popped from the pressure. Ezreal felt the liquid spilling out all over face as she orgasmed.

 

“F-fuck.” She gasped before crawling off of Ezreal. Ezreal propped himself up on his arms to look at her. 

 

“You're still hard.” She said a smile growing in her lips. “How about I help my boy with that.” She said moving back down between his legs. 

 

Ezreal had a second to comprehend what was happening before she started to push the dildo into his ass. Ezreal quickly pulled his legs up so Lux had a better view of what she was doing. It felt so good to have something in his ass again.

 

“A little more to the left,” Ezreal instructed, knowing that Lux still wasn't the best at finding his prostate.

 

“Okay.” She said changing the angle as she slowly pulled out then started to push it back in. The slow movements made Ezreal moan as he toes curled. It felt so good but it was cruel. He could feel every tremor of her hand or slight movement of the dildo and it made his cock twitch. He was already leaking but he knew he had to wait for permission.

 

“Please, go faster. It hurts.” He almost whined. Ezreal was a very proud man and if he could avoid it he didn't whine.

 

“How badly do you want me to go faster?” She asked a grin growing on her lips. Ezreal groaned as Lux stopped all the motions. 

 

“Please.” He whispered.

 

“I can't hear you.”

 

“Please go faster,” Ezreal begged.

 

“That's not an answer to the question.” Lux reminded him as she sat up to look at him. Ezreal huffed not really wanting to keep begging, but the pain in his crotch made him forget about that.

 

“I really want you to go faster. Please go faster Lux I need it.” He begged. Lux looked so smug as she relaxed back down and started to move the dildo in and out of his ass quickly.

 

“Shit!” Ezreal gasped as she thrust the object against his prostate. “I can't hold it!” He cried as every single muscle in his body tensed ready for release. 

 

Lux leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth. That was her sign that it was okay for him to come.

 

Ezreal felt his body explode as he released his semen into Lux’s waiting mouth. He loved how much she loved to swallow for him. She said it made her feel close to him in a way no one else ever could.

 

Once his cock had gone limp Lux moved up to kiss him softly. The act was over. She was no longer his commanding mistress she was his perfect lover. Everything about her was soft and sweet, especially her kisses.

 

Ezreal wrapped his arms around Lux's form pulling her to him. He smiled into the kiss as he let her pull his tongue into her mouth. The first time he had tasted himself was weird, now it was normal.

 

“I love you,” Lux whispered as she shifted to pull the covers over them. Once the two of them were covered sh settled in the crook of Ezreal's arm.

 

“Tomorrow it's your turn,” Lux said with a grin.

 

“Yes. Tomorrow it's my turn.”


End file.
